Twins
by Dinogirl7995
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Jack had a Twin! I bet you didn't but it's never easy for one spirit to be ignored, imagine two! Hmm we'll join them and their adventure! This story will have love,hurt,humor and adventure. (Crappy summary) enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Hello! This is my first fan fiction I have ever wrote! So I'm kinda scared 0.0 please be gentle with me. I'm new with this all. And my spelling and grammar is worth shit but I'm working on it. Let me no if u see any errors :) ill try proof reading before posting but everyone makes a few mistakes.

Please give me feedback cause I'm a newb and would really need some advice! Haha!

This story for different chapters with prob. switch between first person and third person.

Btw if you see these - "" - that means its someone's thoughts. Just wanted to let you know

There is one OC so far in the story, to be totally honest I don't know how this story will fall out :) but I want to make it long since I enjoy my story's long to build characters :P

I don't own any Rise of the Guardians characters, only Crystal so far :)  
(Yaoi and straight pairings are in this story so BEWARE!)  
Enjoy! *bows but runs away blushing*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

"Jack! Wake up!" Crystal shouts in sleeping Jacks ear.

"GAHHH!" Jack lurches forward from his curled up position into Crystals forehead with a nasty thump.

"Owwww! God damn." Crystal groans in pain cupping her forehead. "At least your awake now." Crystal mutters glancing down at jack, still rubbing her forehead.

"Yeah thanks, Sis." Jack replies with a glare. Clutching his forehead were he smacked it. Jack sits up and glares at Crystal.

_""Yeah this loud mouth is my sister, my twin sister to make things better. Surprised? Well don't be, crystal and I are 317 years old. We woke up in a frozen lake 300 years ago together. When we woke up we had just a nice and dandy talk with the moon. He told us that we were twins and that are names are Crystal and Jack Frost and that was it... Great help he was wasn't he? I mean why couldn't he answer why are were floating, not cold on top of the frozen lake, or even why we can make frost and snow!? He couldn't even answer that could he? Well at least I knew Crystal was my sister. But then again it was pretty obvious, the only difference was her hair had a tinged orange on the tips of her hair and had some freckles under her eyes. But besides that we are completely_ _alike. Same chin,ears,eyes,height, body shape and even the same hair flip! Geez... Oh and we are spirits on top of everything! So no one can see us! But let's get back to being 317 years old""_

"Stop spacing out!" Crystal yells smacking Jacks head gently. " let's go, we have to make snow days." She says excitedly. With that said she quickly stands up with a long stretch.

Jack stares at her and notice her hair and starts to crack up."What's so funny?" Crystal ask confused but gets ignore by a rolling Jack. Quickly she pats herself down only stopping at her hair, her eyes widen realizing her hairs in snarled nots in every direction. Blushing she quickly runs her fingers through her hair fixing it. Pouting at her brother she shouts "s'not FUNNY!" She turns and leaves the cave they live in by the lake they came from.

Noticing Crystal stomping out of the cave Jack quickly gets up "oh Crystal don't be like that!" Jack calls after her. Catching up with his sister by the frozen lakes edge. "Come on don't be upset" Crystal just ignores him, continuing. "Hey how about we go to Burgess and give them a snow day? It's been awhile hasn't it?" Jack ask in a pleading tone. Jack notice her pout quickly turning into a wide grin _""yes! Works every time!""_ Jacks thinks to himself.

Crystal runs back to the cave excitedly grabbing there staff they share. Sprinting back " I call driving the winds today!" Crystal shouts but not without her feet slipping under her, she slides into Jacks legs bring them down. "Owwwwwy!" Crystal groans out.

Jack rolls his eyes. Muttering moron slowly Jack gets off the ground and pulls his sister up as well. " I think I'll work the winds for today sis." Crystal pouts but doesn't say anything while handing the staff to Jack. Nodding Jack kneels down for his sister to get on. Crystal climbs onto his back hanging on tight. Knowing his sister wasn't going to slip he calls for the winds to take them to Burgess town. Feeling the wind lift then like they weighed nothing the Frost's shout in joy flying toward Burgess.

So that was the first chapter 0.0 I hope you liked it. I'll post the 2nd one tomorrow!  
Please give me feedback!  
Thank you! 3


	2. Chapter 2

So I went ahead and posted chapter 2 since I got done with it faster than I though :) I hope you like it like I do!

please leave feedback and let me know were I should fix stuff with my grammar and spelling since is suck at it haha!

I don't own Rise of the Guardians but I do own Crystal Frost :)

ENJOY!

**Chapter 2**

Crystal smirks at Jacks sour face"Jack! Are we there yet?" She whines for the fourth time. She watches Jacks face twist in annoyance.

Sighing "No Crystal! Shut up! We've done this how may times?" He ask annoyed But quickly relpacing it With a smirk " I mean you are the oldest, isn't that right? You should know." He teases.

"No I'm not! Stop saying that! Just cause I opened my eyes first in the lake doesn't mean I'm older, we're twins so were equal!" Pouting Crystal looks away. Chuckling Jack continues toward the town.

Slowly the twins arrive to Burgess, a tiny town full of happy people going on with there normal lives, the one place the twins have always favored and loved. They enjoyed watching the children and making snow days for them. It made them feel worth something. It made them feel as if they won't just disappear. Ever since the first night they found a town.

(Past)

"Haha! Jack look people! Maybe they can tell us where we are?" Crystal ask excitedly. Nodding his head they continue flying toward the little town With his sister closely tailing behind. Clumsily landing, Jack dust himself off, acting as if nothing was unusual about flying.

"Ah! Jack watch out!" Crystal cries out but to late. Crashing into Jack they both fall to the snow covered ground.

Laughing Crystal quickly leaps up "Sorry, I'm JUST starting to get ahold of this flying thing." with that said Crystal runs over Jack toward the towns people walking around. Groaning Jack slowly pulls himself up dusting the snow from his pants again.

Suddenly Jack hears a gasp from his sister,turning toward the noise Jack notices a startled look on his sisters face. With a confused look Jack walks up to his sister who is know by the towns fire in the middle of all of the house. When he gets close suddenly a bunch of children who must of been playing chase ran into Jack, but that didn't happened they went right through him. As if he didn't even exist as if he was just mist. Gasping Jack looks up quickly towards Crystal who had frozen tears running down her cheeks.

"They can't see us Jack" Crystal says in a weak sad voice.

(Present time)

That was a time the twins would always remembered, it was hard for them. Being alone for so long, 300 years Is a long time to be alone. But they always had each other but sometimes that wasn't just enough.

"Jack! Let me down!" Crystal shouts from Jacks back. Chuckling Jack lands on some power lines setting his sister down.

"Ready to make a snow day!?" Jack Shouts in joy.

Fist pumping the air Crystal yells "yeah!" With that Crystal leaps off the power line toward the side walk.

"I bet I can cover the town before you!" She taunts raising her arms like an airplane. Smirking at Jack, snow starts to built up around her, under her arms. Running down the sidewalk snow slowly starts to fall down covering the road and trees.

Yelling down at Crystals running form " Oh yeah!? your on! OH and don't make it hail again Crystal!" She waves her arm in response. Laughing to himself Jack slowly floats toward the park in town. He always enjoyed covering the park with his frost.

That was another difference between the twins. Jack controlled the frost and Crystal controlled the snow.

Arriving at the park he starts frosting the trees and sidewalks with the touch of the staff. Smiling at his fancy work he starts to leave when a cry meets his ears. Perking his head in the direction of the noise Jack spots a young teenager on the ground with his bag open and papers everywhere.

"God dammit! Oww that hurt." The teen groans in pain rubbing the back of his back were he landed.

Curious Jack floats toward the younger teen with a smirk. The teen was on his knees now picking up his papers and shoving them into his bag when he suddenly stops. Slowly the teen looks up into Jacks eyes. First confusion came across the teens eyes then surprise.

Jack eyes widen and floats back in surprise. After a pregnant pause Jack ask the teen "Can you see me?" in a untrusting but curious voice.  
"Jack Frost." The boy says in a gasp and nods.

"JACK! I win! Haha!" Suddenly Jack stumbles under his sisters weight on his shoulders. Crystal leaps on Jacks shoulders resting her arms on his head. Placing her right hand over his forehead making an L sign with her fingers. "Loser!" Crystal laughs.

Noticing his quietness Crystal looks down at his face with and curious look. "Why so quiet? You to upset to say anything?" she teases. Noticing him staring she slowly follows his eyes to the teen still on the ground staring with surprised wide eyes.

"Can he see us Jack?" Crystal says in a disbelieving voice. Slowly Jack nods his head muttering yes. Crystals eyes widen and she yells out in joy and floats quickly toward the teen to hug him in joy.

Only to have an arm full of iced sidewalk. She hadn't fallen on it, she passed through the teen like the first time when they found out no one could see the twins. Quickly standing with a confused look, soon turning into shock. Gasping Crystal backs up against Jacks chest.

"He can't see me Jack." She looks up to Jack with wide sad eyes.

(ohhhhh! What's gunna happen!? :P I don't even know haha!

but I do have a question! I was wondering If you guys could help me. I'm not sure who to pair with anyone. Fair warning Tooth won't b paired with anyone since I don't really enjoy her, only because I never like how they kind of showed her with Jack at the end in the movie... But I like baby tooth! Haha I'm open minded to yaoi, yuri or even straightness. Just give me a pairing for Jack and Crystal! Thank you!)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! So I got two chapters done today :) ill try to post one or two chapters everyday for awhile. I want to try finishing this story before finals so yep!

I dont own Rise of the Guardians but I do own Crystal Frost :)

i hope you like this chapter cause I was little worried, my friends said it was good but I'm still if'y(that's not even a word lol)

Any ways Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"He can't see me Jack." Crystal says with sad eyes.

Jack looks at the teen with confused surprised eyes "Can you see her?" The teen looks at Jack confused. "My sister, she's right here in front of me!" He shouts. The teen looks even more confused at Jack.  
Slowly the teen shakes his head no " I can't see her, I'm sorry Jack." He says sadly.

Tears start to build up in Crystals eyes, quickly she snatches the staff from Jacks hands. She calls the winds to carry her home. Not wanting her brother to see her cry.

"Crystal! Come back, please!" Jack calls to her retreating form. Jack turns to the teen asking for his name.

The teen replies "Jamie."

"We'll I have to go! Maybe we will talk some other time!" Jack shouts back at Jamie, already flying toward this retreating sister. Waving and then Turning Jack quickens his pace after his sister with worried eyes.

(North Pole)

"Do it over again!" North shouts at a yeti who has been working hard on some toy race cars painting them orange. Roaring in anger the yeti starts to repaint the cars.

North laughs loudly and walk back towards a huge globe in the middle of the shop. Looking up at all the lights on all of the continents he smiles warmly knowing all those lights means a child believes in Himself, the Easter bunny, Sandman, and the Tooth fairy, the Guardians who protect all of the children in the world.

Suddenly North notice on the top of the globe some black sand starts to curl itself around the whole world covering all of the lights. North(or know as Santa Claus) eyes widen in shock. "What the...?"

An evil dark laugh voices cuts North off. The sand starts to form into a shadow, tall lanky dark man. The laugh rises in volume, suddenly the laugh stops and all of the sand vanishes as if it was never there. Everything is quite in the shop, all of the yetis have stopped working and the little elves scramble around in fear.

"Pitch." North spits out with a sour look. Quickly North stalks toward the globe to an button. Slamming it down, a burst of light flys to the sky signaling the other guardians to gather.

(The Warren)

Bunny stops his work and looks up in the skies noticing the Northern lights. Groaning Bunny places the egg he has been working on onto the grass, he watches it waddle away. "This better be worth my time." Bunny grumbles. Tapping the earth a large hole opens, Bunny leaps into it heading to the North Pole.

(The Tooth fairies temple)

Tooth quickly talks to her little helpers, telling them were there next pick up will be when suddenly one of her helpers squeak for her attention. "Yes Baby tooth?" Tooth ask gently. Baby tooth points at the Northern lights. Tooth gasp "we better hurry." and flys toward the Pole with a few of her helpers following along as we'll as Baby tooth.

(Sandman working)

Sandy sits lazily on a cloud of golden sand smiling warmly at the dreams he's given the children. Looking up at the night sky he notices the Northern lights. "!" Sand appears his head in surprise.

The golden cloud of sand slowly turns into a plane. Placing his golden goggles on sandy flies toward North.

(Back at the North Pole)

"What's the problem North, you know I'm busy with eggs." Bunny grumbles while wiping his hind legs off of snow. "Ya know I hate this cold weather!" He glares at North. Noticing North sour look Bunny's ears perk up, curious all the sudden." What happened?" Bunny ask worried.

Suddenly Sandy and Tooth arrive the same time with worried looks. "What's going on North?" Tooth ask fast. Sandy forms at question mark above his head with a curios look.

Sighing "Pitch has risen again." North replies with a sad expression. Everyone gasp in shock.

"He can't be North!" Bunny shouts "He hasn't been around since the dark ages!" Bunny starts to panic. North and Bunny start to argue while Tooth instructs her helpers to warn the other helpers. Sandy worriedly looks at the panicking guardians. Sandy notice the moon shine brighter and a bean shoots down into the shop.

The panicking guardians don't notice. Sandy tries to get the attention of them. Not succeeding sandy floats toward one of the tiny elf, snatching it he starts to shake it furiously jingling the bell on top of the elf hat.

Finally getting there attention sandy points toward the moon with a irritated scowl. "Oh! Man in moon, why didn't you say anything Sandy?" North laughs at Sandy's sour expression. "What should we do Man in moon?" North ask with a serious look.

The moon slowly shows his beam onto the middle of the guardians. They all gasp. " He's choosing a new guardian!" Tooth whispers in a urgent tone. Everyone stares and waits for the image to clear of the new guardian.  
"Please not the ground hog, please not the ground hog." Bunny chants to himself. Finally the image clears and show them.

They all gasp in shock. "Jack frost?" North questions but notice another next to the Frost. "Who is this other?" Everyone walks closer noticing a slightly shorter female standing proudly with a huge smile next to Jack Frost.

"They look like twins! Man in the moon choose two guardians." Bunny gasps.

(yay! I hoped you liked it! Please leave feed back if u feel like I need to fix any grammar or spelling errors thank you!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Landing by the lake Jack shouts "Crystal!" Jack rushes toward the lake. Spotting his sister hunched over in the middle of the lake crying and shaking. But not of the cold air.

Slowly he kneels down next to Crystal. "Crystal please don't cry, it's alright." He slowly pulls her into his arm cradling her close. Rocking her, he's whispers soothing words. " I can see you sis, at least we have each other."

After awhile of crying she nods her head, looking up "Jack." Jack looks down at his sisters tired eyes, stained with tears.

"yeah?" Jack whispers while wiping the tears from her cheeks. Slowly Crystals eyes drop, she mumbles a thank you, falling asleep from fatigue. Feeling her head slump again Jacks neck he carefully lifts her, walking toward a large oak tree Jack sits against it and curls Crystal closer and rest his head against her head closing his eyes into a nice slumber. "Always sis." Jack mumbles before falling asleep.

-  
After a few hours of sleep Jacks eyes snap open hearing a grunt and a curse with a snap of a branch. Jack quickly scans the area tightening his grip on his sleeping sister.

Being stirred awake Crystal opens her eyes sleepily "wha? Jack? What's going on?" She ask with a tired yawn. Quickly placing his sister down Jack floats over his sister protectively raising the staff and tenses readying for anything. "Jack? What's wrong?" Crystal ask worriedly waking more and scans the area with scared worried eyes. Hearing another snap Jack raises his staff in a swift motion and let's a sharp blast of frost shoot in the direction of the noise.

"Ahh! Cricky mate! Watch were you shoot that stuff!" A shout comes from the shadows.

"Show yourself!" Jack yells at the shadow. Firing another blast of frost.

"Stop stop! I'm com.. I'm coming out! Just stop shooting!" The voice yells in a panicked tone. Slowly a large rabbit at least 6 feet tall walks out into the clearing. He was grey with markings on his forehead, arms and legs. He had a strap wrapped around his shoulder with colored eggs attached and a large boomerang on the back." Hello mate."

Jack and Crystals eyes widen in shock. "The Easter bunny?" Crystal ask in a disbelieving tone. Slowly Crystal stands and floats up to her brother crawling onto his shoulders resting her arms on his soft white hair. " Your kinda big don'tcha think? You kinda remind me of a kangaroo." She laughs with a smirk.

"I am not a kangaroo and the names Bunnymund!" Bunny yells in a frustrated burst. Slowly Jack lowers his staff but keeps floating.

"What do you want rabbit?" Jack ask in a rude tone.

Noticing the rude tone, Bunny's eyes glare at the boy. " No need for the tone Frosty." Smirking at Jacks angered look at the nickname. Crystal giggles at the name but soothly runs her hands in his hair calming him down. Continuing " I'm here to bring you to the North Pole." With that said bunny nods. Suddenly two large yetis come behind the Frosts and grab them, shoving them into a large red sack.

"Hey!" Jack shouts in surprise. Crystal yelps and falls on Jack in the bag. Quickly wrapping her arms around Jack. " what the hell!?" Jack curses.

One of the yetis pull out a glass snow globe and mumbles to it and throws it opening a portal. "See you two there." Bunny says with a smirk tapping his foot opening a tunnel and jumping in. The yetis throw the sack through the portal.

**(North Pole) **

The portal opens to the Shop. Out come a large red sack. "Oww!" Jack and Crystal yell out when they land on the hard wood floor. Quickly Jack burst out of the bag raising his staff in a defensive stance. His eyes widen at the sight.

"Welcome!" North shouts in joy. With Tooth and Sandy on either side of North with wide smiles. Bunny was leaned up against a wall near the other guardians with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Jack help me out!" Crystal cries out struggling to get out of the sack. Jack turns and kneels down and helps his sister out of the bag. Chuckling at Crystals surprised face once she sees the guardians. Turning back to the guardians Jack ask "What are we doing here?"

North smile widens "For us to celebrate!" He shouts. The Frost stare at him with a confused look. Continuing "As new guardians!"

(Yay party! :P haha please leave me feedback if u see any sleeping errors or grammar mistakes thanks!)


	5. Chapter 5

God! I'm some what pissed! I wanted to post two chapters but oonly got one done :/ damn. Oh we'll ill b posting 1 or 2 chapters everyday, just not Sundays cause I like alittle time to myself :)

so don't own Rise of the Guardians but I do own Crystal Frost

ENJOY!

**Chapter 5**

"What!?" The twins shout shocked in unison.

North nods his head rapidly with a wide jolly smile. " yes! You be guardians with us!"

After a long pause Jack speaks in a harsh tone. " nope! Thanks but we should be leaving, we have work to still do." Grabbing Crystals hand he lifts off with a small leap towards a large window. Bunnymund notices Crystal look back at the guardians with a sad expression.

Opening the window Jack gets stopped by Tooth shouting for then to stop. Jack turns and give a heated glare at Tooth, cringing she continues knowing she got the twins attention. " what do you mean no? Why wouldn't you want to be a guardian?"

Rolling his eyes Jack lands onto the hard cold wood floor pushing his sister behind himself. "Because we don't need your "guardian" responsibility. I mean come on! We are fun and snow days, you guardians are hard work and deadlines !" Jack snaps.

"But Man in Moon choose ya!" North tries to reason.

"Doesn't matter, we choose are own choices and its not this." He says in a bored tone. Bunny stalks over to Jack glaring.

Glancing at Crystal sad face, Bunny's eyes soften for a second but snaps his eyes back to Jack. " I haven't heard what your sisters has to say about this Frosty." He says back in a heated tone. Crystals eyes widen in surprise and gasp in shock. She glances at Jacks surprised features. "She should have a say in this matter." Bunny snaps at Jack.

Jack looks at his sister with curious sad eyes. Stepping away from Crystal Jack ask "what do you want sis?" Crystals eyes widen, she starts to shake. Bunny notices and hops up to her kneeling down to her eye level.  
"Hey, calm down its alright. Just tell us what you want." Bunny reassures her with a soft smile.

After a long pause she answers"I don't wanna us to be alone anymore." Crystal whispers with tears brimming her eyes. " If being a guardian fixes that, then Ill be a guardian." She starts to cry, covering her face she kneels down close to the floor. Jack reacts quickly and kneels next to her and wraps her into her arms.

"Oh Crystal please don't cry, why are you crying?" Jack ask with worried eyes.

"Cause you won't want to be a guardian and then you will leave me!" She starts to shake harder trying to get out of Jacks arms.

Tightening his grip " I won't leave you Crystal! We are twins we stay together no matter what." He assures her with a smile. Jack stands up with his mind decided, he stalks over to North. Stoping in front of North "Fine we will be guardians!" Jack snaps with a glare and points an accusing fingers in North surprised face. " But I'm only doing this for Crystal." With that Jack humphs and stalks back to Crystal noticing her surprised wide eyes.  
Rolling his eyes " oh don't give me that look." Jacks says with a smirk. A blur flies into his arms knocking him down.

"Oh Jack! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Crystal shouts out with joy spread all over her features" we won't be alone anymore." She says softly slowly going limp in Jacks arm. Her head falling onto his shoulder. Jack chuckles. Carefully he lifts his sister onto his back and looks up at the guardians.

"Will she be okay mate?" Bunny ask with some worry in his voice.  
Jack smiles "yeah, she will be fine, today's been an long interesting day for both of us, she's just tuckered out." Jack looks at his sleeping sister with a smile. Looking back he gives the guardians a questioning look. "Why are we all the suddenly becoming guardians?" Jack ask.

The guardians all get nervous. Bunny speaks up first. " Pitch is back and the Man in the Moon chose you two to help protect the children from his nightmares." Then Bunny ask " So who is this sister of yours? I never knew there was two Frost." With a confused look.

"We are twins her name is Crystal and the reason no one knew about her is still a wonder to me since she the one who does all of the snow. I do the frost and the cold winds. And your telling Pitch as in the Bogeyman? " Jack explains with a question. Bunnymund and the other guardians nod. " we'll at least now I know what's going on. We will help since that's what's Crystal would do and would want to protect the children." Jack says with his trade mark smirk. "Do you have a spar room for me an Crystal? I'm kind of tired and I don't think I'm really up to flying all the way home with this load." He ask while head turning toward the sleeping form.

" yes! Come this way!" North say in a excited tone and leads the twins to a warm Christmas themed bedroom. The middle of the room was a king size bed with a giant evergreen tree picture in the sheets. Rolling his eyes he lays his sister down and crawls next's to her and lays down. Pulling the covers over himself and his sister. She snuggles into Jacks arm with a small smile on her lips. North whispers a good night. Jack just nods in reply. Looking back at his sister with drooping eyes.

" G-nite Crystal. I have a feeling things are going to change dramatically " Jack whispers before falling asleep.

(this chapter was a little BITCH! Sorry... But I spend all day writing this and redoing over since I didn't like how it was sounding! Grr. I mean I know how I want to plot this story but i didn't want this story to get to much stupid isn't subposta b shown as a cry baby. Don't worry she's not a cry baby. But the reason why she's crying is cuz she really really Stressed. She really based off of myself. Anyways now that I got this I chapter it shouldn't b to hard.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Now that I got chapter 5 figured out these next few chapter should go fine for me :) yay! **

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians but I do own Crustal frost**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 6**

**(Pitch POV) **

Creeping in the shadows of North shop I finally see the Two teenagers laying asleep in a king size bed.

"Hmm I never knew there was two Frosts." I chuckle to myself " this should be fun" stepping out of the shadows, I loom over the young girl and boy. " maybe we should welcome the girl, don't you agree?" He ask the little nightmare in his hand. The nightmare snorts in agreement, it leaps off of my hand and shoots into the young girls dream. Her face scrunches up in discomfort.

"Sweet nightmare dear, we will see each other VERY soon." I laugh and slide back into the shadows waiting and watching for the right moment.

**(Crystals POV) **

"Ahh!" I lurch forward with a cold sweat, panting.

"It's just a nightmare Crystal, calm down." I tell myself, it felt so real. Being chased by these dark shadowy horses. Calming myself down. I notice a soft murmur.

I notice Jack sleeping with a little drool on the corner of his lips next to my side curled up slightly under the sheets. I giggle and pull the covers over his shoulders and slip out off the bed quietly. I need to walk around, I think to myself. Quickly slipping out of the bedroom leaving the staff with Jack knowing I wouldn't need it. I enter a large hallway. "We'll shit, I have no idea where I am." I grumble to myself. I start walking to the right hoping I was going the right way.

Soon I enter a open area with a giant globe covered in tiny lights in the middle of the room. "Wow." I gasp in wonder. There were toys of all kind everywhere on different levels. Some were floating and flying in the air around the globe. Looking around I notice the whole room was empty.

"Is anyone here?!" I shout out hearing my voice slightly echo.

"Up hear!" I hear an australian accent call out from the higher levels of the room. Flying up to the voice I notice the large rabbit from yesterday sitting by the warm fire place painting an egg. He looks up at me and smiles "hey. Did ya sleep well? Where is that annoying brother of yours?" He ask with a smirk.

" we'll I slept pretty fine" I didn't feel like telling him about the nightmare knowing it wouldn't be important. " and my annoying brother is still sleeping. Where is everyone?" I ask looking around the room in confusion. " If I'm not wrong wasn't there like a whole lot of giant yetis and guardians here?"

Bunny chuckles " the yetis are all asleep. They have to get a break every once in awhile and since christmas is over and for the other guardians well I know Tooth and Sandy left to go back to work. North is in his office working on more ideas for toys." He looks back down at egg in his hand and starts working on it again.

Curious I float over to Bunny and sit by him next to the fireplace. "Watcha doin?" I ask. Bunny jumps not seeing I was sitting so close to him. I giggle at him.

He scowls "I'm painting these little buggers for Easter since its only a few weeks away." He says gesturing toward the egg in his hand. I look at his hand at the colorful egg. The egg looks at me and suddenly jumps off of Bunny's hand into my lap. " Hey! Get back over here you little bugger."  
I laugh and pick the egg up into my hands. " he's so cute! Look at his tiny feet." I coo at it while tickling its feet. After a little of tickling it stands back up and walks up to my cheek and knocks it body into it. My eyes widen "Did it just kiss me?" I ask surprised. Bunny laughs and nods. I giggle and kiss it back. The little eggs jumps in my hands. I hand the colorful egg back to Bunny with a wide smile. Bunny stutters a thanks and quickly goes back to working on the egg.

"Aw how cute, Bunnymund is embarrassed." A dark sinister voice calls out from the shadows. My eyes widen in surprise. Bunny ears perk and places the egg back into my hands and brings out his boomerangs in a defensive stance in front of me. "Aww no need to be hostile." The voice coos darkly. A tall grey skinned man steps out of the shadows In front of us with a dark smirk.

"What are you doing here Pitch!" Bunny growls.

Pitch smirks and walks slowly toward the us, stopping a few feet in front of us."I'm just here to pick something up." Suddenly I feel a brute force shove into my chest throwing me back. I slam into the wall on the other side of the room with a harsh gasp in pain. I crumble to the hard wood floor clutching the egg closer to my chest. Yep I can feel a few broken ribs I think to myself harshly.

"CRYSTAL!" Bunny shouts in shock and worry.

I look up painfully toward the two people standing and looking at me. Bunny's eyes were wide with surprise and worry. Pitch vanishes into the shadows and appears in front of me. I flinch and curl up, clutching the squirming egg closer to me.

Pitch laughs " Oh the poor dear is hurt, my nightmare must of gotten to excited and pushed you to hard." He reaches out and grabs my hair pulling me up. I scream out in pain. " Don't worry though my nightmares won't hurt you anymore." I painfully open my eyes to a long face and sickly yellow eyes. "But then again what fun would that be if I didn't hurt you?" With a laugh he slams me into the wall. He lets me crumble again to the floor, I scream out in pain when he steps on my broken ribs. " Shall we return back to my layer and continue?" He ask darkly. Slowly shadows reach toward my body wrapping around me and pulling me into them. My vision blurs as I start to feel myself pass out.

The last I see is Jack flying into the room with his staff. He looks at me and I see the color drain from his face. "CRYSTAL!" He shout out before I fall into darkness.

(ill b posting another chapter up later today :) so stay tune)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Jacks POV)**

"CRYSTAL!" I shout out in fear. I watch as I see Crystal pass out and vanish into the shadows.

Anger blurs my vision as I raise my staff and charge at Pitch " You son of a BITCH! GIVE HER BACK!" I roar. As I start to throw blast of frost Pitch yelps out when one of my blast hit his left arm.

Pitch clutches his arm and quickly hides in the shadows " you will have her soon Jack, till next time." I hear Pitch whispers around the room then it goes all silent.

"NO!" I scream into the wall were Pitch escaped from, pounding my fists into it in a blind fury.

Suddenly I feel warm furry paws grab my arms. "Stop it mate! Your only hurting yourself." I look at my hands noticing the blood flowing from them. "We will get her back, I promise." Bunny says in a promising tone with a hard expression.

**(Crystal POV) **

"Ugh I feel like shit." I groan to myself. I painfully open my eyes, Im in a empty dark small room. There aren't any windows but it wasn't all that dark I could still see everything.

I feel some squirming in my hand, looking down I'm greeted with a shaking egg in my hands. "Oh it's alright little guy." I try to calm it down. I sit up and lean against the wall with a harsh gasp remembering my ribs are broken. I lift the egg to my chest and coo to it. " It's alright, we will be fine I promise."

A laughter come from the left side of me. My eyes snap to Pitch with a pained but heated glare. "Oh love don't give me that glare." He smirks at me. I notice frost on his left arm.

"I see my brother got you." I smirk, he looks confused but soon anger fills his eyes. He storms up to me and slaps my hard across my cheek. I flinch and look away from Pitch.

"You will not talk to me that way you little bitch!" Pitch spits out. I hide the trembling egg in my blue sweater pocket so Pitch doesn't hurt it.

Looking up I spit blood that had build up in mouth on his face. "Fuck you." His quickly grabs my hair again and pulls me to his full height my toes just barely scraping the floor. I yell out in pain and reach up Pitch's hands digging my nails into them. This doesn't seem to affect him.

He grins creepily " Don't worry dear, soon Jack and the other will come and save you. I won't interfere though, I just want you and Jack to see what happens when you mess with me and my plans." I notice another one of his nightmares enter the room from the shadows that pitch came through. " I brought you a friend for the time being." He drops me and leave the room. Leaving me with the orange or yellow eyed nightmare. It gloomy walks toward me. I curl back down to my side and cover the egg. Knowing what's to come.

"Please hurry." I whisper.

**(Bunnymund POV)**

I watch as all of the guardians gather back to North shop. I wrap Jacks hands with bandage. With out looking up I say"I know where Crystals at," the guardians all look at me confused while Jack looks at me with hopeful eyes. "She has one of my eggs, I can always locate my eggs."

"Then lets go and get her!" Jack shouts and leaps up clutching his staff. " we have to save her!"

North steps forward. "I agree! We will ride sleigh!" He runs off with all of the guardians following. I notice Jack fly close to me. I raise my eyebrow in amusement but I ignore it for now.

" Uh North I think I'll do my tunnels, I'm not so great with the air." I stutter with worried eyes as I see the reindeer stomping there hooves.

"Nonsense! You must come with us, you lead the way!" North grabs me by the scruff and places me behind him next to Jack. I grip the sides feel my stomach flip as we leap to the air.

"Oh god I think I'll be sick." I mutter. I feel a soft pat on my paw, I look over and see Jack give me a reassuring look. I slightly relax.

Once we arrive to Pitch's layer we all jump out of North sleigh and jump in the entrance that's covered with a old broken bed frame." Crystal!" Jack shouts once we enter a large area, with a whole bunch of cages hanging from the ceiling.

"She's deeper in the halls. I can feel the eggs presence near." I mutter in a worried tone. Oh moon I hope she's okay, she starting to grow on me I think to myself. Jack and I run down, the other guardians keeping watch for danger, we stop at one of the halls to a black door. Inside we hear screams.

"CRYSTAL!" Jack and I cry out in anger and worry. Jack quickly freezes the door and I kick it down. We rush in and laying on the floor is a beaten up Crystal. Over her is a large nightmare kicking her. I throw my boomerang at it and it falls apart. I quickly hop over to the curled up Crystal. I place my hand on her shoulder she flinches and curls in deeper.

" Hey frosty, were here your okay now." I whisper softly. She looks up slowly and relaxes. I swiftly lift her into my arms. She cries out in pain. "Oh! What's wrong?! What hurts?" I ask worried.

"Ribs." She whispers clutching something to her chest. I look closer and notice its the little egg shaking in her hands.

"It's okay frosty, your going to be okay just stay awake for me." I whisper with a small smile. She nods shakily.

"Crystal!" Jack shouts and flys toward Crystal and I. She looks at him and smiles softly.

"Jack you came." She whispers. Jack just nods his head shakily and kisses her forehead.

"We need to go Jack." He nods and we leave the room back to other guardians.

(Yay! They saved her :) anyways leave me review on what you think so far? )


End file.
